Nightmares
by Erra
Summary: The characters from Harry Potter and the nightmares they have.
1. Petunia Dursley

Hello! I'm back :D :D :D. Hello to new readers and old ones. It's the summer, so I mean, why not? I'm writing this thing.

Anyways, this is not a continuing story, it is focused on one character per chapter (So I'll probably be good at updating.). So it won't be all about Petunia, lolz. Just for this first chapter. Then onwards onto a new character! The **word count: 745.**

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JKR.**

* * *

Petunia Dursley watched as a little girl with red hair deftly climbed off of a swing.

"Tuney?" the redhead asked, looking puzzled.

Petunia vaguely realized that the girl speaking to her was Lily. Well, that was odd. Lily was dead.

She opened her mouth to speak to her. Lily looked off for a moment, over Petunia's shoulder, looking at something. Her eyes widened and she set off running before Petunia could say anything.

"Severus!" Lily exclaimed, coming towards a halt at the mangy, disheveled boy who was walking slowly into the park.

Petunia started to yell after Lily before realizing no sound would come out of her mouth. She tried again, attempting to call after her sister. Petunia put a hand to her throat, scared. She tried to catch Lily's eye, but all she could see was Severus nodding attentively at what Lily was saying, completely engaged in her monologue. Petunia sprinted up to her sister.

"Tuney, what's wrong?" Lily turned and looked at Petunia. Lily looked frightened, glancing at Petunia's throat. Petunia looked down, not realizing that her fingernails were starting to graze her neck. She tried to cry out, but only air escaped her mouth.

Petunia glanced at Severus, completely terrified. Severus looked away with a scared look on his face.

Petunia tugged on Lily's hand, attempting to steer them both away from the park. But when she turned around, all she could see was white smoke. It cleared away and she realized where she was. Petunia looked up to a sign in the distance that said very plainly, "9 ¾". Her grip loosened and she turned around and saw her parents, much younger than they had once been.

Lily pulled on her hand, leading her even farther away from their awed mother and father.

"Please, I'm sorry, Tuney, I'm sorry! Listen, maybe once I'm there—" Petunia felt her hand try to yank out of Lily's. "I'll be able to go to Professor Dumbledore and persuade him to change his mind!"

"I don't—want—to—go!" Petunia watched, in awe, as her mouth moved for her and her hand involuntarily pulled out of Lily's. "You think I want to go to some stupid castle and learn to be a—a—" she knew what was coming, she tried to clamp her hand over her mouth before she could say it, but her arm hung, limp, as a voice that sounded like her own kept going.

"—you think I want to be a—a freak?" Petunia stared numbly at Lily, and she remembered all of it, how she had never gotten to go with Lily, and how her own sister wouldn't look at her the same after that day on the platform.

Lily walked closer to Petunia now, shifting, looking more like an adult. Her hair lengthened and her face became less round, her features becoming more striking. Lily's face swam. Lily's green eyes bored into Petunia's. Lily's mouth opened to speak.

"I hate you."

Petunia Dursley woke up with a start. Her heart raced, and she looked down at her hands to see that they were clutching the sheets. She let go. Petunia jolted out of bed and quietly out the door, as to not wake her husband.

She went into the bathroom, locking the door and flicking the light on with a finger. Turning on the faucet, she ran cold water over her fingers, letting them sit against the edge of the sink.

Petunia stared at her reflection. The Petunia in the mirror looked tired and overwhelmed, eyes wide open. She looked old. Her eyes traveled downwards.

There was a small, red scratch on her neck.

* * *

That afternoon, as Petunia made sandwiches in her kitchen, she glanced at the calendar hanging near the microwave.

Her hands pressed on the pristine counter as she noticed the date. It was Halloween.

A tawny owl fluttered softly on the ledge of the window above the sink. She jumped, her hand on her heart as the owl turned its head.

With shaking fingers, Petunia let the owl into the kitchen (although somewhat reluctantly), reading her name scrawled in blue ink on the front of the letter it carried. She opened the thin, folded piece of parchment.

Petunia read the letter. She scanned across the jumble of words that were excitedly written in an almost illegible run-on sentence, and a wide smile crept up onto her astonished face.

Harry was going to be a father.

* * *

I hoped you liked it. I'm going to be doing a lot of these, there's no real point where it ends. If you have any suggestions for characters I should do/ideas, then please leave them in the reviews! I have no preference for who is going to be in this, so I want to do lots of different characters. Review if you'd like~

-E


	2. Draco Malfoy

I had fun writing and thinking of this one. Enjoy! **wordcount: 782 words**

**Disclaimer: **JKR's.

* * *

"Severus…please…"

"_Avada Kedavra!_" the green light hit the headmaster, and Draco fell too, hurtling downwards next to what seemed to be the limp corpse of Albus Dumbledore.

Much to his surprise, Dumbledore's hand reached out to Draco and the speed of their falling bodies slowed until they were hanging in midair, still several stories above the ground. The wind did not stop, and it stung Draco's eyes.

Draco's hand was still clasped in Dumbledore's firm grip.

"You...?" Dumbledore's mouth barely moved, and his eyes were still glassy.

Draco did not know what to say. He tried to remove his hand from Dumbledore's. It would not budge.

"Murderer," Dumbledore's mouth moved more this time, his black pupils focusing on Draco. He blinked out the tears that had formed in his eyes.

"N-no," Draco stuttered, forcefully attempting to pull his hand from Dumbledore once again.

A hole began in the center of Dumbledore's cheek, spreading out and making the skin disappear and turn into a fine dust that whipped past Draco's face. Tears dribbled off of Draco's chin.

Draco shook his head, his eyes widened with fright. "I didn't—I d-didn't,"

"Yes," Dumbledore's lips fell away.

Draco could see the pale bone that was under the skin, and it spread faster until the fleshy softness of his headmaster's hand felt like a handful of knobby rocks.

Draco frantically tugged at his hand and it finally came free. But he was falling again, and the ground started to rush up towards him. He watched as the dust swirled around Dumbledore's remains.

"Draco?" the ground seemed to whisper. It came closer. "Draco!"

He woke up.

"You dozed off," Astoria said, taking her hand off of his arm. He got up, his body feeling heavy and his breathing still uneven.

Draco's hand clasped the ornate wooden armrest as he leaned against the chair.

"Draco?" Astoria turned to him. "You're pale. Paler than usual." She smiled and reached over, smoothing out the creases on his shirt that had formed near his shoulders.

"What time is it?" Draco said, a hint of a smile on his face.

"Almost eight." She tilted her head and raised her eyebrows at him. "You have somewhere to be."

"Right," he finally smiled. "I'll be a little while," he leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss.

"Of course."

Draco walked out of the drawing room. He went to the foot of the staircase and took his shoes off, leaving them near the bottom step. He hummed to himself as he took the steps two at a time, unbuttoning the cuffs of his shirt as he did so.

He stepped on the plush carpet and walked down the length of the hallway, turning at the second door on his right.

Draco made quite a show of taking a cushioned chair from the corner of the room and carrying it over to the side of the bed that was pushed up against the wall.

Draco eased into the chair and leaned a little towards the bed.

"What'll it be tonight, son?"

"Who's the best wizard ever, daddy?" a boy not past the age of seven sat up against some squishy pillows in his bed. He looked anything but tired.

"I'll tell you if you lie down," Draco replied. He waited patiently as Scorpius shifted lower into his bed, until finally turning on his side and facing his father.

"Who?" Scorpius eagerly asked again.

"Albus Dumbledore," Draco said simply.

"I know him!" Scorpius said excitedly.

"I know, you've got about eight of him, don't you?"

"Seven. I lost one card."

"I should think seven is enough of one person to have," Draco said back.

"But he's my favorite!"

"Why's he your favorite?" Draco laughed.

"His beard is long," Scorpius replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I want a beard like that one."

Draco laughed at Scorpius. "A beard? Why would you want a beard?" his hand reached up and touched his own slightly stubbly chin.

"He looks cool. Why's he the best?"

"He was kind and brave."

"Howwwwwwww?" Scorpius drew out the word.

"I can't tell you the whole story, that'd take forever!" Draco scoffed.

"Tell me the beginning! Please, daddy? Please please please?" Scorpius' hands latched onto Draco's leg.

Draco leaned back in the chair. "Okay, so it starts out with one person, really. He's almost as good as Dumbledore, actually. But let me tell you, he's got a _really_ stupid scar…"

* * *

Ohh, I love Draco and Scorpius. I hope you liked it and I also hope you're enjoying the summer :) (although, alas. it is going too fast. it's over a month!). Reviews are always, always lovely, so if you'd like you can do that :)

-E


End file.
